


Fuck It's Good

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gamzee's POV, M/M, Rough Sex, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn





	Fuck It's Good

You bite his lip, trying to make him feel the pain you felt when he left. He rakes his nails down your back to let you know you can’t blame it all on him. You don’t care, and neither does he. You bury your mouth with his, sliding your hand around to brace his head as you swipe your leg to trip you both down.

Someone cut a lip but neither stops to care as the blood mixes with spit, the taste of iron, and saliva, and sweat. 

Your hungry, he’s starving, your both just walking meals.

You dig your fingers as you rip open his shirt, breath flying out your chest when he bypasses it all and pulls you out of your pants, through the slit in your pjs. 

He starts muttering in your ear, how he knows. He knows you’ve been bad, don’t care to be good, don’t care about shit, but he’s going to make you care.

You fall apart, he pumps you faster before you can bat his hand away, pulling back to pull his shorts down, grabbing him and biting his neck as you pump the two of you in time.

Mine you growl into his skin

Maybe he smirks, flipping you over.


End file.
